1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved endless power transmission V-belt construction as well as to a method of making such a belt construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide an endless power transmission V-belt construction formed mainly of polymeric material and having rounded top and bottom teeth respectively extending along the length of the top and bottom surfaces of the belt construction, the belt construction comprising a tension section having the top surface, a compresssion section having the bottom surface, and a load-carrying section disposed intermediate the tension section and the compression section.
For example, see the following two U.S. Patents:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 1,890,080 - Freedlander PA1 (2) U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,941 - Smith
It appears that the endless power transmission V-belts of items (1) and (2) above each has the top and bottom rounded teeth thereof formed of substantially the same cross-sectional configuration.